


The Curious Incident Of The Dog In The NightTime

by rotaryshakes



Category: Flatliners
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryshakes/pseuds/rotaryshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postmovie. Dave visits Nelson and brings a little something along. Rather fluffy, but only slashy if you squint real hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident Of The Dog In The NightTime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even Nelson and Dave. If I did, the movie would've been a good part steamier, trust me.

"YES." Nelson Wright rolls his eyes at the repeated hammering on his door. He opens extra slowly to piss off whoever is out there, then gives an exaggerated sigh when he sees Labraccio. "Why, Dave, miss me so bad?"

David Labraccio pushes himself past Nelson into the living-room without as much as a hello. "I've brought you something."

"Oh, and what would that be? I hope not roses again, you know I'm allergic."

David gives him a stern look, and when Nelson really looks at him, he sees that his friend looks positively frozen, holding his leather jacket like a bundle in his arms.

"Okay, what the fuck is up, Dave?" He steps closer, and David carefully puts the bundle into his arms. From the depths of Dave's jacket, two dark eyes look up at him pleadingly. „You've brought me a puppy?" Nelson sounds truly surprised, and there is an almost imperceptible touch of uncertainty in his voice. He looks at David, a confused look in his eyes.

"Found him in front of the clinic, someone threw him into the trash bin outside the side entrance. There was a cat there, she was practically trying to tip over the bin. I thought I'd better take a look, you know."

"Yeah," Nelson agrees quietly.

The big trash bins by the hospital doors could be scary. About once a month some unlucky person finds something inside it that isn't exactly trash. Makes you rather wary of stepping outside to have a smoke during your break, Nelson finds.

"So, this is what I find." David lightly pets the little dog's head. "And I thought, hey, Nelson had a dog as a kid, right? He'll know what to do with her." He nods his head towards the paper bag on the floor. "I picked up some stuff on my way here – dog food and a little blanket. And a toy."

Nelson gives him a blank stare.

David grins at him. "Don't worry, it doesn't squeak. So, what do we do? I massaged her legs, and I think her temperature is fine. I'm sure she's famished, though."

"Any wounds?"

"Doesn't look like it. Haven't let her walk on her own yet, though. No collar or leash at the supermarket."

"Fucking bad service."

"You're telling me."

"Well, down you go, girl." Gently, Nelson unravels David's leather jacket and puts the dog down on the floor. "Come on, Missy. Walk a bit." He hands the jacket back to his friend, wrinkling his nose and smirking. "Nice aftershave. Eau de chien?"

"Shut up, Nelson. So, is she alright?"

"Seems like it. I'm not exactly an expert. Let's try to get her to eat."

Apparently David has splashed out on the little one – there are six cans of different dog food, and when Nelson gives him another one of his looks, Dave just shrugs. Nelson puts some water in a saucer and half a can on a plate.

"Better not let her have too much at once," he says.

He and David sit down on the floor and silently watch as Missy gulps down the food, Nelson getting up after a while to get her the other half and more water. When she's finished, Missy yawns, pads up to the two men, and plops down between them, curling up and closing her eyes contentedly. In an instant, both David and Nelson raise a hand, one petting her back, one scratching behind her ears.

"So, what are we gonna do about her?"

Nelson sighs. "I guess no one's missing her."

"Definitely not." Dave's jaw tenses when he thinks of he found her just an hour ago.

"Then I'll take her to the vet tomorrow. I haven't got anything until afternoon."

"So you're… You're gonna keep her?"

Nelson carefully keeps his face impassive and his eyes on the little dog. "Yeah, I guess. Why not. I could call her the little bitch."

"I could, you know… Help you out, sometimes. Dogsitting."

"That'd be, uhm, that'd be cool. Thanks, Dave."

"Sure, no problem."

That's how they remain for the rest of the evening – sitting on the floor, talking quietly, and petting the sleeping dog. And Nelson thinks that having a dog again might turn out to be a really good thing.


End file.
